


I'll drive you home

by fictional_fangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_fangirl/pseuds/fictional_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a panic attack on the way home on Christmas Eve. Phil comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll drive you home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I didn't proof read this properly because I'm late for an appointment...oops. Hope you enjoy this fluffy little one shot.

It was Christmas Eve. Everything was ready in the apartment and Phil was tucked up in bed in the blissful stage of almost-sleep, deciding to have an early night. Dan however, was in a completely different predicament. He had gone to visit his family the week before, deciding to spend Christmas Day at home since they had had such a busy year. 

That's how Dan found himself in Wokingham Train Station, sat on the floor crying. Before now, he had never really suffered from anxiety, but he was sure that what was happening right now was a fully fledged panic attack. He felt the overwhelming tightness in his chest and throat, tears still streaming as he tried frantically to stop the uncontrollable shaking. Honestly, Dan didn't know what had happened. One minute he was fine, exhausted but fine, the next he was stepping onto the train platform, on the verge of breaking down. Everything suddenly overwhelmed him and all he could do was sink to the floor and sob. One of the train guards gave him a funny look but rushed over as soon as she saw the state he was in. After checking he was ok (Through shaky breaths he reassured her, yes he was) she left, letting him know he could take as long as he needed and to come find someone if he needed anything. 

Still mid-panic but feeling slightly less like he was going to hyperventilate, Dan grappled around his jeans and grabbed his phone, dialling the only person he knew could help.   
"Phil" He began, before bursting into tears again.

"Dan Dan talk to me! What's happening?" Phil shot up in bed frantically replying.

"I-I-think I'm having panic attack"

"Oh Dan. Where are you? Are you on your way home yet?"

"No I'm at the station and I'm scared. Phil I'm so scared I don't think I can get on that train"

"You have to! I know how hard it seems but its the only way you can get home" Phil was concerned but really he just wanted Dan home.

"I know but I'm sat on the floor and the last train goes in 10 minutes and I just need you here" 

"Look Dan. I need you to get on the train. Not for the whole 2 hours but just a few stops. I'm getting in the car right now and I'll come and get you but its going to be quicker if you can do this for me. I know you can do this Dan. I'll keep you on speaker I promise you can do this" The sound of Phil's reassuring words and the car engine starting was all Dan needed to pull himself together and stand up, all be it on very un-sturdy legs. The train pulled up and he took a step forward.

"I'm doing it Phil" He whispered.

"Yay! I'm so proud of you Bear! Keep talking to me and I'll be there before you know it"

Dan managed half and hour on the train before he gave up, to fatigued and on edge to carry on in the crowded carriage, being watched by the strange old lady opposite him. He got off at a tiny station and after asking a guard where he was and letting Phil know, he sat down in a nearby coffee shop. They were still having a mindless conversation, Phil speeding quickly closer by the minute. 

After about 20 minutes Dan ordered a coffee for Phil, feeling bad for the late night ordeal he had been brought on. Just as he went to sit back down, he noticed the familiar car pulling up outside. He made a run for the door, throwing himself into the car and Phil's arms. 

"Thank you so much I don't know what I would do with you" Dan muttered after calming down, snuggled into the blanket Phil had brought for the passenger seat. 

"I only do it because I love you" Phil realised what he had said and slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Don't worry Lion. I love you too" Dan reached out and grabbed Phil's hand before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
